It Was Fun
by Half-Assed
Summary: He felt no shame when he crushed her chest. Set some years after buu saga. Yaoi VGoku TGoten PGohan Yuri Bra and Pan


It Was Fun…

"The whole thing, I think, is sick."- Slipknot

"I love to kill people. I love watching them die. I would shoot them in the head and they would wiggle and squirm all over the place, and then just stop. Or I would cut them with a knife and watch their faces turn real white. I love all that blood. I told one lady to give me all her money. She said no. So I cut her and pulled her eyes out."- RICHARD RAMIREZ (Told to Deputy Sheriff Jim Ellis.)

Prologue:

Something was wrong with him. He shifted on his bed to look at his wife. She was so lovely when she slept, her hair thrown out against the pillow, ebony strands against soft white. Her facial features soft and her creamy arms thrown about in peace. She slept only in her underwear so her breasts often at times were fully exposed, lush orbits touched but smooth sheets.

Truly she was everything he wanted right? He moved so he was sitting on the bed, staring out at the window into the sky. The moon was almost a complete circle, in a few more days it would be full. "I wonder if Vegeta is awake right now." He sighed. Probably not, it was all probably in his head, there was probably nothing wrong with him he was just being paranoid.

Yet why was he having such lurid thoughts? He scratched his disheveled hair. His hand placed itself over his pillow. He looked back at his wife, her unsuspecting face, she was only a human. How easy would it be for him to snap her neck? Or maybe take the pillow and suffocate her underneath it? Too easy, far too easy, so easy he picked up the pillow and held it above her head.

"I wonder if Vegeta is holding a pillow above his wife's head right now." He thought idly. The sick part was he hoped that his friend was. How easy it would be to kill her, to never hear her nagging again, to never have her call him stupid or to yell at him for his mistakes. He slowly began to put the pillow near her face. "Goku, what are you doing?" He snapped the pillow away.

"I uh, woke up cause I had to pee, and stuff and I'm going to go do that now!" Goku put the pillow back on the bed and stood. Chi-Chi looked at him through groggy eyes, was he holding a pillow above her face? Couldn't be, she probably imagined it, she was really tired. "Hurry up okay, the bed is so much colder when you're not in it." He smiled at her comment, she missed him already.

He went to the bathroom and stood in front of the toilet. He really didn't have to pee, so he stood for several seconds. How easy would it be to take his wife's head and drown her face into that toilet? He sighed, this wasn't getting any easier. Turning his head away he looked over at the bathroom door. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking these things?

Someone had to know the answer, and Vegeta probably was the best choice for that. Goku hugged himself; he hadn't seen Vegeta in a month, which was a long time for him. He loved sparring with his friend, loved it when Vegeta laughed whenever he got any control of the fight, and loved it when he was angry every time he lost. He really loved though when he first would arrive and see Vegeta waiting there outside for him.

His friend looked so good in the sunlight, the way the rays illuminated his strong features. He never got tired of seeing that. He missed Vegeta so much it hurt, and they had only been separated a month. "Goku are you coming to bed or what!" Chi-Chi's voice sounded in his ears. "Yeah Chi-Chi sorry! I was just uh zoning I guess!" He laughed. "Well come on then!"

He shook his head; he wasn't as stupid as he put on. Goku opened the door and looked at his cross wife. Her face was buried in the covers, small tufts of black hair poking out. He walked within reach and touched those locks. "Chi-Chi, are you really that tired?" She poked her eyes out from the covers. "No, not really, I don't know, it's hard to sleep with you all over the place."

Goku smiled crawling on top of her throwing the covers off to reveal her. She cried out in shock but then laughed as he began kissing her neck. Goku slept completely naked and took the opportunity to grind himself against her. "Feeling playful huh?" She nipped at his throat in retaliation. "You could say so I guess, it's hard to not touch you when you're so pretty."

She blushed. He kissed her cheeks. "I wonder if Vegeta would ever blush if I said that." He thought suddenly. Suddenly Chi-Chi turned into Vegeta. "Kakarrot, oh Kakarrot, what do you think you'll do to me?" Goku grinned at the image leaning down to nibble on Vegeta's Adam's apple, reaching down to touch his bare chest. Chi-Chi moved her leg between Goku's, right into his crotch.

She had no idea that her husband was dreaming about someone else…

* * *

Vegeta sat outside Capsule Corps in the back yard. His body stretched out supporting himself on his arms. His eyes closed, head tilted up towards the moonlight. How he loved the moonlight, how he loved basking in it. Of course every saiyen loved to do that, it was instinct, and instinct was bliss. He fingered the grass enjoying its texture, taking in the smell.

On Vegeta there was no grass; hell grass didn't exist on any planet he had ever been on before earth. He could remember the conversation he had with Bulma about it when he started staying around this planet. In the times when she still had that frumpy, almost afro looking thing for a hairstyle. He had asked her what the green stuff on the ground was, she said it was grass.

He asked her what was grass and she burst out laughing. She said it was a plant that grew to keep soil in its place and to feed animals and stuff like that. She asked if he had ever seen grass and he shook his head. She laughed more so he got angry. He told her that the grass reminded him of her hair, ugly and stupid. She got mad and they had another argument, ending up with her crying to Yamcha and him sticking his nose up in victory.

On planet Vegeta there was only sand and in saiyen tongue it wasn't called sand. Oh Vegeta missed speaking to others in his native tongue. It was a good thing he was a quick study, that those scouters could translate a language to him and teach him how to speak it in no time. He missed the red sands of his planet. He missed looking out through the castle window and seeing other saiyens bustling about.

He missed home so badly it left painful spasms in his heart. His tail flickered behind him, no longer brown any more but deep black, with bright red at the edges. It grew in about two weeks ago. He thought his tail was gone forever, but he should have known better, tails despite everything the Z fighters thought could grow back under the right circumstances. These were just the right circumstances.

Vegeta shifted so he could look at his hands, at his body. Everything covered in drying red. Behind him was grass covered in bloody streaks where he had walked. If you followed it up to his room you would find the atrocity he did. Bulma, his dear wife and mother to his children lay there on the floor, congealing blood around her.

She had screamed alright, and thrashed out at him the best she could. He felt no guilt at all as he gouged out her eyes with his ever growing nails. No guilt as he kissed her throat only to rip it out with his bare teeth. Watch as she thrashed backwards gagging, blood spurting everywhere, including all over him. Felt nothing when she hit the ground and watched as she twitched violently on the floor. In fact he reveled in the moment when he was tired of watching her twist and turn and he slammed his foot down right between her breasts.

Right when his bare foot crushed her chest, when he felt her insides, hot and squishy all around his foot. When she gave one last gag before she stopped moving at all. The satisfaction it brought to him as he wiped his hands through his blood soaked hair, licking his lips where his mouth had ripped her throat from her. At first he didn't want to admit what was happening, his pride not allowing him to accept it.

But after his tail grew in he found he didn't care anymore. He was in heat and not just a normal one either. It was a desperate one, one that came when a saiyen aged. He was at least in his middle sixties. He had no mate, a wife, but humans only went so far. He wanted now more than anything a mate, it was instinct, saiyans weren't meant to be alone. This heat came with age and desperation.

He smiled. Funny how from the first time they met him and kakarrot courting each other. He wanted to think it was rivalry, and part of it was, but the other side to the coin was that they were both trying to impress each other. They were courting, slowly but surely they had formed a bond that went deeper than any kinship. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was in love with a third class.

But this heat proved it. When a saiyen male went so many years without a mate his gene's kick in, forcing him into heat without the moons help. As long as both him and Kakarrot he wouldn't have rest until he made his fellow saiyen his. He knew right now that Kakarrot was feeling the same, and couldn't wait until his beloved finally broke and came to him.

"Why don't you impress me Kakarrot?"

* * *

Trunks growled deep in his throat pushing Goten harder into the bed. "You fucking like this huh!" He pulled himself completely out of Goten and then slammed himself back in. Goten cried out in pleasure and pain at once. He tightened his legs around his lovers back. "Right there, right there that's my spot!" Trunks grabbed onto his back and pulled Goten so he was sitting on top of him.

"I want to watch you fuck yourself on me. Move fucking move!" Goten leaned his face towards Trunks his long black hair tickling Trunk's face. He babbled something in another language. "I love you to Goten." Goten moved on his friend pulling himself up then painfully down, grinding his ass on top of Trunk's crotch. He moved faster, Trunks grabbed his hips and clawed them.

Blood leaked out and he lifted Goten and helped him move even faster. It was a furious pace, the bed kept smashing into the wall. Trunks screamed, Goten was so tight, so warm and wet, every inch of his penis was surrounded in bundles of pleasure, he had never felt so complete. Goten grabbed onto Trunk's face taking his growing nails and clawing his cheeks.

"You look so pretty with blood on you." Trunks grabbed his wrists and threw him off the bed. Goten scurried from where he was flung. Trunks grabbed him and shoved him over the dresser. He grabbed Goten's hands and held them over the dresser. "Trunks, fuck me, fuck me!" He arched his rear to his lover. Trunks slammed into him again, Goten's face bashed on the dresser.

It kept bashing as Trunks slammed into him harder and harder. Trunks ascended into super saiyen, Goten followed. The force of them was enough to make the dresser collapse and it did. Goten got stuck with a giant piece of dresser in his side. Trunks threw him away from the dresser and he landed face up on the floor again. "Fuck me Trunks, fuck me with this!"

Trunks grabbed the giant splinter of wood and moved it in Gotens side. He began pumping it faster and faster Goten's side oozed out blood, and Goten screamed. "I can't hold out much longer!" Trunks lifted his legs up around his shoulders. "I'm going to get you pregnant, that's what I'm going to fucking do! You're going to have my babies, your going to give me a family!" He slammed into Goten again.

He still moved the piece of wood inside Goten while he fucked him. Trunks lowered his head to his lover's throat, his huge fangs bore into Goten's flesh, marking him. Goten wasted no time he grazed his teeth along Trunks jugular and big hard, blood sprayed out over his face, but that didn't concern him anymore. It was the feeling in his head. The feeling that someone was there in his mind, it actually made him stop.

Goten pulled away as well and they hung there for almost a whole minute. "You feel that Goten? What is it?" Goten huffed, "It's like you're in my head." Trunks nodded then brushed his face against Goten's affectionately. "It doesn't bother me, I like you being there." Goten smiled, "I can feel everything about you, I can feel how much you like it when I do this." He moved slowly on Trunks.

Trunks moaned. "Yeah just like that, I fucking love that!" Trunks moved slowly inside his lover. Goten mewled in delight. "And you love it when I do that." Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks shoulders staring him in the eyes. "You'll never leave me right?" Trunks pressed their foreheads together. "I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me."

Trunks began to move again, much harder this time, and they both cried out in pleasure. Both screamed as they came together, Gotens all over both of them, and Trunks deep inside Goten. They both collapsed on the floor breathing heavily, Trunks held tighter on to Goten. "That was amazing." Goten nodded, but a feeling of arousal struck him again. "I'm already hard again." He felt Trunks stir inside him, "Me too." They picked up where they left off, both bleeding everywhere and fucking each others brains out.

* * *

Gohan lay in the guest room next door wide awake. His hands in his underwear touching himself, his tail moved beside him, he couldn't take much more of this torture, these feelings deep within. He grabbed his tail and rubbed hard on it. He arched up to that sensation. This felt so good! As he lay there he envisioned his long time crush, Piccolo.

Kissing him, touching him, fucking him, (a.n. Mwah yes indeed. ) being with him. He envisioned himself straddling his legs, loving him. "God I feel like I'm on fire or something." He moved his hand faster listening to his brother and Trunks practically screaming in the other room. "I can pretend it's me and him." He Envisioned Piccolo, naked, over him, he smiled at the image, how fucking perfect.

* * *

Bra felt like her insides were going to explode. She needed release from something, she didn't know what, but she knew that nothing was making it better. It was like ever since her father started acting strange she had been feeling strange. She couldn't sleep, in fact she wanted to go look at the moon. She got up, her light blue night gown falling to her feet, her long blue hair tousled every which way from a sleepless night.

She walked over to the window and peered out into the paved road. She was in Pan's new house; she had been visiting, celebrating with her friend. Her heart swelled in her chest at the thought of Pan. Her friend was such a pretty girl, such a lovely pretty girl. It would be so easy for her to just sneak into her friend's room and touch that pretty face.

Run her hands through her black hair; maybe even touch her soft breasts. She placed a hand on her cheek. What was she thinking? She didn't really think that of Pan did she! She didn't like girls even! Bra paused, thinking back to growing up. Anything she thought had Pan in it. "Pan what are you doing to me?" She thought idly. That however wasn't the thing that worried her most.

She stared over at her bed, her imagination running wild. "Pan would look so pretty with her throat slit, bleeding everywhere." She whispered to herself. Better yet, she would look fantastic in Bra's lap while Bra choked her. Hell she would look even prettier punching Bra in the mouth. Bra could just envision an angry Pan, sitting on her, punching her, her knuckles breaking some teeth. Blood oozing out from her own busted lips. Then what if Pan kissed her?

Bra felt something stir deep inside her. "Well then I'd have to rape her wouldn't I?" She shook her head. "What's wrong with me?" She crossed her arms in a very Vegeta like way. Her stomach hurt so bad, it felt almost as if she were going to explode. Another violent spasm sent her sprawling on the floor. She felt like screaming, she couldn't wake up Pan though! What if she did something?

What if Pan wanted to leave her! She growled at that thought. "I'd just break her Godamn legs! That way she couldn't run from me!" Her desperate mind thought. She held her stomach tighter. "FUCK!" Something was ripping from her; she could feel it, something in her lower back. It hurt so bad! She could feel it bubbling now, the held scream. She released it the moment she felt something shoot from her spine.

"What's happening to me!" She thrashed more, wishing Pan were there to hold her. Something was wet and curling on her behind. She reached down and touched the wet thing, flinching her hand away when she touched wet fur. Almost puking when she realized her hand was covered in blood and it had a strange odor to it. Was she dying or what?

Pan looked at her through the cracked door, she was panting. Seeing Bra in her nightgown excited her. She could just imagine her breasts in her hands. She didn't sleep with a Bra on. She giggled internally, Bra not wearing a Bra. But it was just another thing she loved so much about her dear friend, watching her sprawl on the floor, her hand bloody made Pan almost drool on herself.

Bra stood up suddenly and turned her gaze to the door. Pan felt as if Bra was looking right at her. "I know your watching me; open up the door so I can see you!" Pan's heart skipped a beat at the practically screaming tone her friend held. Bra grabbed onto the collar of her night dress. Taking the fabric between each hand she ripped it, and continued till it fell off her body.

Pan watched as Bra's shoulders, breasts, legs ankles, everything was exposed. Her breasts were so lovely, so pale, and the peach nipples were erect, looking in need of attention. The only thing left on her was a pair of cute white underwear, covering her sweetest spot. She could easily rip those away with her teeth though. Bra saw her eye peeking out from the cracked door; they looked directly at each other for several minutes.

Both were waiting to see what the other would do. Pan realized that Bra's bright blue eyes were practically glowing; they were so bright in the moonlit room. A feral growl escaped her lips. Pan growled back. "Come in here now…" Bra managed to hiss. Pan opened the door slowly, but blushing madly. Bra only smiled when she realized that Pan was completely naked.

"What's that behind you?" Pan pointed to Bra's tail. Bra looked at it, it was drying off pretty fast, its hair though was still sticky. Her tail was a lovely shade of blue, just like her hair. It wiggled behind her, and Pan felt strange looking at it, how she wanted to run her fingers over it. Bra smiled Pan was making this too easy. Her tail wrapped itself around her waist, getting blood on her stomach.

"If you come here I'll let you touch it." Pan reached her fingers out in the door frame. "It's so pretty Bra, so wonderful." Bra, in her mind screamed to stop, but her body kept closing her thinking off. Looking at Pan made the pain go away, imagine if she could feel Pan. Bra let another growl rupture through her, "Come here, or I'll just have to come over there."

Was this right? This was Bra she was oogling over; her best friend, and for that matter another girl. This was wrong right? Why was she doing this? "Uh Bra I think I'm going to go back to bed, your scaring me." Bra's eyes got bigger when she herd this. "Are you rejecting me? You don't want me?" Her face became pathetic looking as if she may cry.

"I want you to want me." She continued. Pan ignored the feeling burning in her stomach. "Look we can just forget that this ever happened, I think were both sick." Bra's head agreed, but her body told her otherwise. If you don't come here I'm going to have to chase you." Pan blushed harder covering her breasts in her hands. "I feel so dirty, I shouldn't have even come here, and I'm going to bed now."

"The hell you are!" Bra ran towards the door Pan backed away and tried to slam the door shut. Bra however caught the doorknob in her hand and shoved her body fore-ward overpowering pan. Pan tripped and fell in the hallway. The force from Bra's shove made the door crack and splinter. The door flew opened and slammed against the wall as it was made to swing out towards the hall. The door left a defined crunch sound.

When it swung back Bra got annoyed and ripped it from its hinges throwing it to her right. It flew and smashed at the end of the hall. There was a giant pothole in the wall from where it had smashed when she first opened it. Pan stood on shaky legs and tried to run. Bra followed behind her, Pan made it to the stairs right before Bra grabbed her by the hair.

"Let go of me!" Bra pulled her head back to expose her throat. She placed her lush lips over Pan's veins and kissed her softly. Pan tried to pull her head free but Bra's strength was higher than hers so it was useless. Bra reached fore-ward with her other hand and genteelly cupped her companion's breast. She rubbed her thumb over the nipple feeling it get hard underneath her touch.

Pan despite all moaned. Bra pressed her chest against Pan's back. "You like that huh I can do more if you want." Pan grabbed her hand on her breast and moved it on her crotch. Bra pushed her fore-ward towards the hallway wall. She pressed her into it. Her hand opened her slit and she slid her pale fingers in. Pan inhaled sharply. "Your hands are so cold."

Bra couldn't help it she rubbed her own crotch against Pan's ass. "Pan, my sweet Pan, I want to do so many things to you." It felt so good. Pan looked at Bra who reined an onslaught on her throat, her eyes cloudy with lust. Bra moved her fingers, rubbing something nice down there, Pan moaned more. "But this is wrong!" Her head screamed. She closed her eyes. "I don't want to listen to you!" Another voice practically screamed in her head.

It felt like she was losing her mind, she knew this was wrong, but her body ached to touch. "I have to stop!" "No you fucking don't!" "I have to stop this whole mess!" She battled with her head. Bra slowly moved Pan so she was facing her. Bra looked down at her shorter friend. "I'm going to kiss you down here." She dropped to her knees spreading Pan's legs as she did so.

Pan felt tears begin in her eyes. "Please Bra stop it." She whispered. Bra looked up at her. "Why!" Her need so clear on her face it was painful to look at. "Because I don't want you." Bra growled. "Yes you fucking do!" She took her fingers and stuck them inside her friend. Pain shot up and into her tummy. "Stop it Bra! Fucking stop or I'll hit you you crazy bitch!"

Bra stopped and stared at her friend. "What did you just call me?" Pan huffed. "I called you a crazy bitch. That's what you are." Bra stood suddenly towering over Pan. "Say it again, I really want to hear it." Pan shoved her away as best she could. "You're A FUCKING CRAZY BITCH!" Bra clenched her hand into a fist and slugged Pan hard on the cheek.

So hard Pan's head cracked against the wall. "Don't say that, my Pan never says those things! I never want to hear you say those things again! Next time I'll slit your throat you hear me?" Pan cried harder. "I don't want this!" Bra this time punched her in the stomach. "You belong to me you understand, your mine, and I can hit you if I please. You want me, I can feel it." Pan sobbed holding her aching stomach.

"Now I'm going to have to punish you."


End file.
